


Purple.

by Harlow (Damien)



Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Times, Mood ring hair, Mulberry has anger issues, Porn With Plot, Twin Vale Apartments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Mulberry has hair that changes color as her mood changes, and something like that can be a bit of a pain to deal with.
Relationships: Maxine/Sugar Plum Fairy | Mulberry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Purple.

**Author's Note:**

> As so far as it can be called lore, I think it's based off Cyberpunk but it could be something else sci-fi, where paying for a gene edit means it might be passed along to your offspring. Also, this isn't canon to TVA, thus why it's not in the series.

Designer genes have become fairly common, so much so that it’s not unusual to see a mutation, or multiple, immediately after meeting a person. The reliability of their lab-grown nature means that families often have the same exact presentation. Those with a parent whose skin glows in the dark almost always glow the same shade, and those with marks that shift color based on their temperature usually match the parent’s mark, with an allowance for the different tolerances for temperatures that people may have, for example.

So, with a family line where they had mood-matching hair, it was assumed that it’d be simple enough to apply the color chart made for their first child to their second. However, the Johnsons learned from nearly day one that it didn’t match at all. The chart claimed that sky blue hair meant a placid, almost serene mood, but with their daughter, her hair became sky blue when she was shrieking her little lungs out, making them have to start a whole new chart for her.

When puberty hit the older brother and a particularly curvy tree could give him an erection, almost everyone around him noticed that light blonde to white meant how horny he was. With his sister, though, white was the color of peace to her, something she only achieved when meditating. As she got older, she got better control over it, and while kids would tease Mulberry if they knew her older brother, it became very clear her colors didn’t match his when her hair was his calm blue but she was slamming her tiny fists into the gut of her worst bully.

When she made it into her college years, she kept her hair short, making it a little harder for people to tell the minor changes to the color, giving her a little bit more of a poker face. She often wore a beanie with just a tuft of bangs out, almost always white.

Her sophomore year, a cute girl with the most obvious lesbian energy Mulberry had ever seen transferred to her school and her ceramics class. While she didn’t tend to blush like most people, her hair occasionally tinted a pastel purple as she watched the new girl work her fingers into the clay, especially when she used her arm strength to knead chunks.

One day toward the end of class, the new girl finally caught Mulberry looking, and smiled. Her hands were tinted grey from the clay as she held one out for a handshake, a cocky grin on her lips. “Hey, I’m Max. I just realized we’ve been sitting next to each other for like, three weeks and I’ve never introduced myself.” She noticed the white hair tint a light greenish yellow, and she raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

Mulberry laid her brush down, staring at the clay covered hand. “I’m Mulberry, and yes my hair is color changing.” She tucked the bit of hair in her face under her hat, squirming a little. “I’d shake your hand, but it’s gross.”

Max laughed, a bit of a snort and her eyes crinkling. Mulberry found it endearing, and made a mental note to ask for her number after class. It only took a few more lessons for them to start to hang out as friends, and after a very long day where Mulberry’s project kept collapsing in the worst ways and Max snapped the handle off of the vase she’d been working on, Max grabbed her by the shoulders, leaving grey smears on her smock. “We’re going to a party, and we’re gonna fuckin’… drink.” When she paused, Mulberry’s hair went faintly purple, then back to its normal white when she finished the sentence. Max had never commented on the colors, even if she’d started to make guesses about what each color meant. The one time she’d seen Mulberry throw a whole sculpture at the wall, her hair had been light blue, and Max had made a mental note of it.

They went out to lunch together, and Mulberry’s hair wavered between white and purple as they ate, only managing to stay pure white when she was looking away from her lunch date. Max was eating her sushi with her bare hands, and licking her fingers after each piece. Mulberry ate her noodles, avoiding staring as best as she could.

Max was determined to prove her hypothesis of what purple meant, and when she showed up at Mulberry’s dorm, she looked so different from when she was in class. Her hair was up and simple, but instead of old, stained band shirts and cargo pants, she had settled for a crop top and some tight jeans. Her leather jacket hung open. She checked out Mulberry, whose hair was spiked up with the bangs clipped with bobby pins, and she had on a surprisingly short dress, but with brightly colored shorts under it. She winked when she pulled the front of her dress up to show them, her hair a little purple but struggling to keep it mostly white.

When they got to her motorcycle, Max tossed Mulberry her spare helmet, settling hers on and straddling the bike. Mulberry’s hair was a deep purple as she slid the helmet on, licking her lips. “Shit, I forgot you rode a bike,” Mulberry said, her voice a little raspy.

With the rumble of the bike between her legs and her arms wrapped around Max on the way there, Mulberry was hesitant to take the helmet off when they arrived. People were hanging out on the porch, and the last thing she needed was people seeing how purple her hair was.

When Max unclipped the helmet and popped it off her, though, she blushed, her hair immediately fading from the bright purple to her greenish yellow, in plain view of the people on the porch.

One of the girls that had gone to high school with Mulberry started laughing, raising her voice to be heard. “That’s what she looks like when she’s embarrassed, but I bet you that purple means she wants to bury her face between that butch bitch’s legs.” The group assembled chuckled, the sound fading as Mulberry stomped closer, her hair dangerously blue.

“Fuck off!” she yelled, pointing at the head bitch. “I bet after I punch you in the face again, you’ll remember what ‘blue’ means, you dumb—“

Max stepped up, wrapping her arms around Mulberry and physically pulling her toward the front door. “Don’t let her get to you, Mul, she’s only useful for spreading the clap anyway.” Max pressed a kiss to Mulberry’s cheek and whispered “It’ll be fine, I promise.”

Mulberry relaxed into the hold, going limp and her hair fading into a mostly white and greenish color. “Fine, let’s just go in.”

Max kept getting her drinks, and Mulberry’s control over her emotions faded more and more with each one. Her hair had started to go purple again, especially with Max holding her close as they swayed to the music playing. Max had her hands on Mulberry’s lower back, their faces only inches apart.

Before they could kiss or decide to take it anywhere else, some guy shoved his way over, trying to get into Mulberry’s face. His breath smelled like beer and an ash tray someone pissed in, making Mulberry wrinkle up her nose in disgust. “Hey! I heard your hair goes purple when you wanna suck dick, and when you saw me it was pretty fuckin’ purple! Don’t bother changing it now, you know I’m right!”

Mulberry put all of her strength into shoving him, her hair green. With his drunkenness, he stumbled back. “I wouldn’t suck your dick with someone else’s mouth!” she yelled, someone turning the music down at the sound of her voice going shrill and the guy making a loud slam as he fell into someone else and then a wall.

Max pulled Mulberry along, making it outside only by shoving more drunk people out of the way. By the time they’d made it to Max’s bike, Mulberry’s phone was pinging over and over, and she refused to look at it.

She clung tight to Max, glad for the helmet that hid her anxious color. The sound of her social media getting bombarded didn’t seem to slow, and she forced herself to retreat inward toward her own mind, lest she actually die from embarrassment.

She missed Max passing the turn off for the school, and only noticed they weren’t going to her dorm when she heard the church bells chime the hour, something she’d never heard at her dorm before.

Max parked outside a small house, her hands resting on top of Mulberry’s. “You ready to go inside?” she asked, her voice as quiet as possible while she tucked her helmet under her arm. She took Mulberry’s when she pulled it off, and she carried them with her as she climbed the porch stairs. She rolled them under the hammock, fumbling with her keys.

Inside, she hung up her jacket, turning the lights on as she walked straight toward the kitchen. Mulberry followed close behind, kicking off her boots and leaving them by the door. With their height difference it was hard to try and kiss Max, but when she pulled Max’s hand, the taller woman bent down. Max kissed her, the pinging of their phones ruining the mood. Max turned off her phone, then grabbed Mulberry’s and shut hers off too. “We’re just gonna pretend that those weren’t our phones going off, and we’re gonna go relax.”

Mulberry nodded, her hair slowly darkening. “God yeah, I could definitely use a distraction.” There were only two doors she could see, and Max threw open one, leading her into a small bedroom. The sheet was a dark blue, matching the fringe of the blanket on the floor and the pillows scattered around.

Mulberry pulled at Max’s belt, popping it open with a little effort. She undid the button of her jeans too, only to have Max put her hands over hers. “Hey, we’re here to help you relax, so let me help you.” She kissed Mulberry’s neck, walking them back toward the bed. When they got to the edge, Mulberry needed to be lifted a little to get onto the mattress. She let herself fall backwards, the skirt riding up and showing the bright purple shorts that matched her hair. Max hooked her fingers under the waistband, biting her lower lip, and when Mulberry nodded, she yanked them off. She stood over Mulberry, her fingers ghosting over the bare skin just under where the skirt covered.

Mulberry leaned forward, tugging up the bottom of Max’s crop top. She was pretty sure because of the thin fabric, but she blushed a tiny bit when she saw Max’s bare chest. “Even if we’re just gonna help me relax, I’d still like to have you naked,” she said, scooting up the bed.

Max shrugged, pulling her shirt off. “Alright, can do.” She seemed so comfortable in her body as she unbuckled her boots and kicked them off without a care, swaying her hips a little. She undid her jeans, sliding them down. A pair of black panties that looked comfortable clung to her hips, covering her ass completely but somehow still looking sexy. She climbed up onto the bed, grinning down at Mulberry as she kissed her, breaking the kiss to stroke her cheek. “Now that you have me mostly naked, time for you to show me what’s under that dress.” Her fingertips skimmed over Mulberry’s thighs as she pushed the hem up a little.

Mulberry sat up, pulling the dress off slowly so Max could watch inch by inch of bare skin be revealed. Her panties and bra were black with lighter purple cheetah spots, and Max leaned forward, kissing Mulberry’s chest and then up her neck to distract her.

Max popped the hooks on Mulberry’s bra with her first try, her kisses going back down over Mulberry’s chest as she pulled away the bra. She tossed it behind her, laughing a little. “You color coordinate your nipple piercings to your underwear?”

Instead of answering, Mulberry pulled Max’s head to her chest, getting a nip to the underside of her breast in response. “They’ve always been purple, it’s just a coincidence,” she mumbled, relaxing when she felt Max finally kiss her nipple. Max nipped it gently, getting Mulberry to squirm, then she moved and nipped the other one. She pressed a few kisses to Mulberry’s chest, then moved up to bite little marks onto her shoulders while groping her. Mulberry cupped Max’s small breast, her other hand on Max’s side.

Max’s fingers skimmed down as she bit Mulberry’s neck, pausing at the panties. She rubbed gently, pressing harder when Mulberry let out a moan, then she slipped her fingers under them, rubbing at Mulberry’s clit for a moment before sliding her fingers down to press one inside, getting it wet before she went back to rubbing Mulberry’s clit.

Max kissed the hickey she had left of Mulberry’s neck, moving down to make another mark on her shoulder. She grinned at Mulberry’s little shiver, then she straightened up, yanking down the panties while still playing with her with her other hand. Mulberry tucked her legs in to let Max get them off with almost no effort, then she spread them, giving Max the best access. Her nails dug into Max’s side and back as she held the other woman close.

Max kissed her, rotating her hand to press two fingers into her. She curled her fingers, pleased with how much Mulberry arched her back. Her other hand went down to roll a pierced nipple between her fingers, and she kept kissing Mulberry. When their tongues met, Mulberry pulled back, looking at her. “Is the tip of your tongue pierced?” she asked, her breathing hard.

Max smirked down at her, licking her lips. “I’m a lesbian,” she said as if it were an answer. She kissed her way down Mulberry’s body as she slid down, burying her face between Mulberry’s thighs. She kissed them, giving them each a few pecks, then she used her free hand to rub over Mulberry’s clit, watching her squirm at the contact and the anticipation. Max didn’t make her wait too long, her tongue tracing letters on Mulberry’s clit immediately. She grabbed Mulberry’s side, pushing her down a little just to keep her from moving too much.

Max sucked her clit, then grazed it with her teeth, focused on how wet Mulberry was. She watched Mulberry’s chest heave as she just breathed onto her pussy, her fingers curling over and over. Mulberry raised herself onto her elbows, watching Max with mostly closed eyes. She tweaked her own nipple, then brought her hand down to curl into Max’s hair, pushing her head. Max took the hint, chuckling a bit, then went back to eating her pussy, her mouth making the only noise in the room other than Mulberry’s breathing and occasional curses.

Mulberry’s nails dug into Max’s scalp as she flopped from how she’d been leaning, covering her face with her arm. “Fuck, Max, I’m so so so close,” she panted, her breathing loud. She heard a hum from Max’s throat, and then Max made a loud slurp sound as she popped her lips off of Mulberry’s clit. She licked over it, trying to read Mulberry to do exactly what the other girl wanted. It didn’t take much to get her to orgasm, and Max didn’t stop until Mulberry physically shoved her head away.

Max smirked up at her, pulling her fingers out slowly and rubbing them across Mulberry’s g-spot. She licked her lips, then sucked on her fingers. When she slid them back out, she put her hand next to Mulberry’s head, leaning in to kiss her. They shared a few pecks, Mulberry giggling as she came down from her first orgasm of the night. “Good?” Max asked, kissing her again.

Mulberry nodded, wrapping her arms around Max. “Very good,” she whispered, snuggling up close. “I’m gonna keep you though if you keep being so damn sexy. I thought it was just how hot you look when you’re beating the shit out of clay, but the motorcycle and oral, that’s how you fuck around and get wifed up.” When Max ducked her head and started snorting, trying to get her laughter under control, she missed Mulberry’s hair fading from its purple into a shade of pink that was brand new.


End file.
